battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know is the first episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. In this episode, we find out who got enough votes to join. Introduction After Leafy stole Dream Island last season, a group of season 1 contestants were chasing her through a gate, in the woods, and over a peak. While running across a shred of land attaching two cliffs, she was smacked by her map (possibly thrown at her by Firey), causing her to fall over and hang on for dear life. She said "Blue skadoo, you can too!" to transport to Yoyleland. Pin caught the map and shredded it into various pieces before throwing them up into the air, possibly permanently trapping Leafy in Yoyleland. Voting results After the dramatic beginning, Pen approached Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball, and pointed out the BFDI voting results. Overall, the contestants who made it are Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Leafy, Teardrop, Bomby, Bubble, Needle, Spongy, Dora, Pin, Ruby, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Flower, Donut, and Fries. A scoop comes in between the Season 2 cast and the "losers" and moves them into seprate groups. Book was then complaining that she didn't make it. Lollipop guessed Book didn't make it because viewers judged her by her cover. Book wasn't sure whether she should have been angry or indifferent about the remark. Suddenly, a sheet entitled "BFDI GAME RULES" smacked Book (possibly sent down by the Announcer). Eraser took the sheet and read aloud rule one, which stated that contestants not present couldn't compete. Since Bubble, Nonexisty, Leafy, Woody and Flower are dead/nonexistent, them being disqualified allowed Book, Puffball, and Yellow Face to join. Also factoring in that InternPony707 and DegrasssiFan got to pick a character they want to join Season 2, Golf Ball (InternPony707's pick) and Gelatin (DegrasssiFan's pick) also made it. Book said that she knew that she would make it. Fries then backed away, since he couldn't stand Book's cover. An annoyed Book slapped Fries and ate one of his fries. In return, Fries slapped Book, making her spit out the fry, and ate one of Book's pages. He spit it out after 3 seconds and Book unceremoniously reattached the page. Gelatin questioned who the host would be. Puffball replied by singing a long, drawn-out song, called "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in which she floated around while sparkling and changing size. Everybody was so happy (except for Rocky) and got distracted, especially Firey, whose spiraling eyes indicated he may have been completely hypnotized, until he shook himself awake. He then recommended TV to be the host, since he was closest to the Announcer. In response, TV displayed the word "YAY" on his screen. Golf Ball asked Eraser if there were any more rules provided. Eraser then read aloud rule two, which stated that all eliminated contestants must be killed, and within seconds they were all crushed. Fortunately, Eraser was only hallucinating, and the real rule stated that all eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. The contestants who didn't get enough votes screamed as they got flinged to the TLC. Picking the teams Then the contestants decided to split into 2 teams. Tennis Ball said that one team should have the original contestants from season 1, and the other one should have the new contestants. Donut pointed out that his team was much smaller than the other team. Pencil said that maybe he has to deal with it in a rather mean way. Donut then said that "sometimes you have to deal with getting slapped", and slapped Pencil across the face. Pencil responded saying "sometimes you have to deal with getting stabbed", and stabbed the top of him with her point. Donut then said that "sometimes you have to deal with being set ablaze", and placed Firey onto Pencil, burning her. Firey suggested to Donut to maybe just calm down. Pencil said "Sometimes Firey's right" and Donut responded "Sometimes Firey's wrong". Then Puffball joined the conversation with an excellent idea- "sometimes if a player switches teams they'll be equal". Pencil quickly said "sometimes it maybe won't be me". Donut chose Match to join their team, to upset Pencil. Pencil was suprised, breathing in the fire Donut put on her. Match complained that she and Pencil needed to stick together. Pencil told Donut he'd pay for that, and breathed out the fire and the fire hit Book instead of Donut. Yellow Face then read rule three, which said that contestants should spin the wheel to choose each contest. Fries was very impatient when Gelatin was going to spin the wheel. Then Firey stated one more rule - rule four: Before a contest begins, players may switch teams if they want. Match immediately headed back to Pencil's team. Then everybody else except Donut also went to Pencil's team since it had more members and was therefore stronger. The wide-screen format grew even wider to emphasize Donut and Pencil's intense stares at each other. Pencil intervened by pulling the screen to a portrait size that showed her full body, saying she liked that screen better. Match agreed, while others changed the screen to their liking. Firey suggested everyone show their favorite screens. Various screens were showed until Golf Ball urged everyone to stop. Coiny switched teams after Firey was about to slap him. Then everybody urged Pin to switch teams until she finally did so. Challenge Gelatin spun the wheel to decide the first challenge and it landed on a good old fashioned game of tug of war, causing everyone to gasp. The larger team easily won, putting the little team of 3 up for elimination. The voting format was revealed to have changed from commenting to vote. Now, each contestant has a video- the video with the most dislikes will be eliminated. The video with the most likes will get a prize. Ending clip In the epilogue, Leafy was shown to still be in Yoyleland with a recommended character called Boombox by Anko6. Boombox advertised the Leafy detector until Leafy shut him off and then silence. Possible challenges *Bubble blowing *Wrestling *Jigsaw puzzle (from S01E07) *Memory challenge *Flying contest *Test taking (from S01E03) *Dungeon escaping *Musical chairs *Apple Eating *Crying Contest (from S01E10) *Relay race *Die rolling *Mud slinging *Balance Beam (from S01E01) *'Tug of War (chosen)' *Breath Holding *Cake Baking (from S01E04) *Long Jump (from S01E21) Trivia *This is the 2nd time Leafy said "Blue skidoo we can too" which is a easy reference to a kids' show called Blue's Clues. The last time this happened is The Glistening. *Team Another Name in last season is the only team that all members in that team compete in season 2. *Unlike the last season, this season's premiere is not in 2 parts. *Fries went through a major character re-design since he was last seen in Reveal Novum. **Ruby also went through a re-design, however she looks similar to when she appeared in Reveal Novum. *Match and Ruby also went through a quite noticeable voice change since last season, but now their voices sound autotuned. *This marks the first episode in which limbless contestants compete. **These 2 contestants are Puffball and Yellow Face. *While Eraser read rule two, rule three states "no reading ahead". *David, Eraser, Firey, Match, Needle, Rocky, Snowball, and Spongy were not seen chasing Leafy. *There was an alternate cut of 0:38 to 1:25. It was like the original, but with darker colors, echoed voices, and six Evil Leafy cameos. This may be a joke. though. *Book saying "Hey! Wait..." 3 times, is a reference to the Homestar Runner toon, "Strongest Man in the World" *Ironically, Rocky smiles less, even when Puffball sings. The only time Rocky smiles is in the intro and when everyone are showing their favorite screen. *Pencil and Book didn't die when they were set ablaze, even though Blocky and Ice Cube did in episode 13. *This is the first time in the series that the voting will be cast when they click on contestants' videos, who is up for elimination and rate either like for prize or dislike to be eliminated. *After Firey tells everyone to show there favorite screens, only the original contestants are seen in Ruby's screen. *The favorite screens are: Donut:Original,Pencil:Horizontal Line, Match:Horizontal Line/Puffball, Fries:Hexagon, Ruby:Star, Bomby:Circle, Dora:Starfish-Like/Number 2/Number 3/Number 4/Number 5, Nickel:Happy Face, Teardrop:Window, Needle:Circles, Pin:Mini Rectangle, Yellow Face:Curve, TV:???, Puffball:Abe Lincon, Geletain:Wave, Coiny:Kill Firey, Rocky:Barf, Spongy:Tiny Loser Chamber, Book:House, Donut:Announcer, Firey:Kill Coiny, Tennis Ball:Flower, Ruby:Recovery Center, and Ice Cube:3 Davids. *Dora has 5 favorite screens. 2nd-5th were numbers 2-5. *After Eraser reads rule Two for BFDIA, A big pan comes to pick up the eliminated contestants. During that scene, Pen is the only one of the original contestants from episode one of BFDI that wasn't screaming. *Golf Ball wasnt supposed to be in BFDIA, but one of the choosers chose her to be in the show. *In the tug-of-war, Coiny falls first, Pin falls second, and Donut last. However, Donut lands first, Pin second, and Coiny last, which is physically impossible. Goofs *At 2:30, when non-present contestants are being erased from the voting results, Golf Ball's name is completely missing from the scoreboard. It has since been fixed by an annotation. *At 3:49, Firey's flame isn't moving. *At 2:53, when Puffball begins singing, Coiny and Golf Ball appear suddenly in the bottom right-hand corner. *At 5:42, Coiny's mouth appears darker. *When everyone is yelling "Switch", Bomby's arm goes on his face. *After Firey suggests to show their favourite screens, There is an arm floating near Needle. *When Gelatin wants to know who the host is, Coiny and Golf Ball aren't near him, yet seconds later the two are seen near him. *When the TV displays the results of the voting, Nonexisty and his votes mysteriously disappeared. *When Donut slaps Pencil, his other arm disappears. *Tennis Ball constantly buzzes everytime he talks. * Sin: When everyone is yelling "Switch!", Bomby is talkative. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode